


Wish Me Luck

by WisdomDeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomDeath/pseuds/WisdomDeath
Summary: "Until we meet again...wish me luck!"





	Wish Me Luck

 

After winning their match with Aobajōsai, the Karasuno Volleyball Club was hyped up. They were all drained from the match but nothing could beat the energy that surged in their veins as they won. The others looked at Hinata, who was unusually quiet and only had a faint smile on his lips.

“Let’s get something to eat before we head home,” Sugawara suggested in which the others nodded in agreement to, and so they all started to walk towards Coach Ukai’s store.

“Uhh. I’ll go now,” Hinata said. Sadness was etched on his eyes and everyone could see it. They were curious as to what was in Hinata’s mind. It really gave the team the creeps to see one of the most energetic member to look so gloomy.

Once Hinata was farther, the rest of the team decided to follow him. Even Tsukishima, who did not really care, tagged along because he was pulled by Yamaguchi. As they walked, they were all surprised to be led to a cemetery. They walked behind him, hidden by a tree, close enough to hear him breathe heavily as if it took him everything he got in that one breath.

Hinata crouched in front of a gravestone with your name on it along with the date of your birth and, unfortunately, your death. “We won today!” he cheerfully said. The smile on his lips grew wider but his eyes were much more sad.

“The whole team was amazing! Kageyama’s tosses never failed.” With that Kageyama’s expression changed into something unusual, as if he was uncomfortable with what Hinata said.

“Oh and Nishinoya and Asahi-san were so cool! They’re an awesome duo, too.” Asahi and Nishinoya looked at each other, feeling proud of themselves.

Hinata sighed. “And I’ll always say that our captain is indeed the best. He can be quite scary sometimes but that’s why Sugawara-san is there to be the calm one...but he can also be scary,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “It seems like everyone in our team except for me is scary.”

The team was in a state of confusion as to who Hinata was talking to because Hinata never mentioned you. It was not because he did not love talking about you. Mainly, it was because the mere thought of you still hurt him. It made his heart ache to the point that he would find himself staring at mid-air, thinking about how life would be so much better if you were around to watch him play. Hinata missed how you fit in his arms, how you tried to give him a proper toss so he could practice his spikes, the sound of your voice, that bright smile you gave him as you told him that one day he would be able to reach his dreams, and everything about you. All the good things and the bad, they came in a package of you.

“Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Narita, Tanaka-senpai...Just,” Hinata’s voice started to break. He had his hands clenched into fists. He was trying his best not to break but it was too much. He was exhausted of pretending he was fine when, in fact, he was not. The team saw this and their eyes widened as they never thought to see Hinata be like that.

“T-The whole team is a-amazing. I couldn’t ask f-for more in a team. T-They have my back e-even if I’m such a l-lousy player. They let me p-play with them. T-They believe in me. I just h-hope that you can see me play for real. I wish I could hear y-you cheering for me!” Hinata was in tears as he punched the ground as if the blame was on his shoulders.

“I love you so much…” The end faded to a whisper but it was clear.

The team wanted to leave to give you and Hinata privacy but they were glued in their places, still surprised at what they had witnessed. It was Hinata’s vulnerability that they saw. They were so used to seeing him as an energy pill that they never thought that his eyes and heart held something heavy.

“Tomorrow, we’ll be battling with Shiratorizawa. They’re the strongest, [First Name]. If there’s a window where you are, please watch our team play. This time we’ll be the strongest.” Hinata stood up. He wiped his tears with his sleeves. “Wish me luck.”

For a while, he looked down on the gravestone. He could not help but smile faintly. He knew that wherever you are, you would do anything so you could watch him. He was confident that there will be a time that you two would be together again.

As Hinata turned on his heels, he was surprised to see the whole Karasuno Volleyball Team hiding behind a tree. “W-What are you guys doing here?”

Sugawara walked towards the orange-haired boy and put a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go get something to eat, shall we?”

As they all ate, Hinata felt like he had to tell them what was really going on. He told them your whole story, from when you first met to the happy moments to the time you told him that you were sick to the days you spent together, and until that dreadful day that you were taken from him. Hinata just then realized that talking about you did not make his heart ache that much anymore. It made him happy. He was glad that he could talk about you in front of the people he could call his friends.

After that, it became a tradition for the whole team to go to your grave before and after a match. They would just talk about the match as if you were really there. For Hinata, that was enough...for now.


End file.
